


serenity

by sebviathan



Category: Marvel, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shotgunning, except not really, they're a ridiculously cute pairing so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebviathan/pseuds/sebviathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Danny is essentially a Buddhist stoner, and Peter needs a guy like him to be at peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	serenity

Peter can't honestly say that he's surprised. Danny sure looks the part what with his hair and all, and how else could someone be so calm all the time, even with all that Zen stuff? He's pretty sure the whole gang has suspected him of it but just never said anything.

But he still stops in the doorway right as he walks in, pausing to look between Danny and the vapors several times before saying, "Are you... getting high?"

As expected, Danny seems quite the opposite of alarmed or defensive, and he simply smiles and says "It's a plant native to K'un L'un—it has mystic healing properties, and when you burn it and inhale the smoke, not only is it harmless to your lungs but it causes a feeling of great serenity. I often use it to help me with my Zen, but..." He takes a deep breath and is visibly more calm afterwards. "Right now I simply felt like it."

Peter doesn't move from where he's standing, but the edge of his lips pull into a smirk and he nods a little in understanding. "So you're getting high."

Then Danny grins all wide (and beautiful, but that's kind of a constant about Danny) and holds the ceramic bowl of whatever mystic plant he's smoking out towards Peter.

"You want to join me?"

If it was anyone else, he would probably say no immediately and even get angry at them for offering in the first place. He's never smoked and he's never wanted to do any drugs, and he's only snuck a beer from the fridge once and didn't even like it.

But it's Danny, and this isn't even really a drug—Peter trusts him that it won't harm his body at all, and hey, a feeling of serenity sounds great right now.

So he shuts the door behind him and gives Danny a smile that clearly means  _I've never done this before but why not_ , and then adds, "I mean, this  _is_  my room anyway, so."

He sits down on his bed, back against the headboard, and motions for his friend to come up and sit with him instead of on the floor. It's undoubtedly more comfortable up here, and thus easier to achieve the calm he wants.

"Sorry," Danny apologizes as he scoots up next to him. The bed is definitely big enough to fit both of them with some space in between, but he gets so close that their thighs and shoulders touch anyway. Peter wonders if that's just to make it easier to share the smoke or for some other reason. "I didn't think you'd be home so early." He can clearly tell that Peter doesn't really care about him being in his room, but he feels the need to apologize anyway. Peter can't help but love that about him. "And..."

He trails off, inhaling a bit and leaning back against the headboard, leaving his friend waiting for him to finish. When it seems that Danny doesn't intend to, Peter leans forward and presses it.

"And what?"

"And... I figured that whatever smoke was left behind might give you a calming environment to come back to." There's a moment of silence between them, then he turns his head to face Peter and tells him that "You always seem so stressed, no matter how hard you try to hide it. The entire weight of the world is on your shoulders... You could really use some calm."

Danny keeps looking at him, and Peter keeps looking back, and after a few moments they both finally roll their heads back to facing forward. And Peter thinks about what he said.

"I wouldn't say the whole world."

"New York, at least."

They both laugh, and Peter hasn't even inhaled anything directly yet but the way he laughs makes him feel like he must be getting high already. As though reading his mind (Peter wouldn't doubt it) and deciding that he ought to get more of it into his system, Danny puts the ceramic bowl underneath Peter's nose at chest level and tells him to just take a deep breath of it, hold for a second, and let it go.

It's not like how he imagined, not at all like getting secondhand smoke in his lungs while walking down the streets of New York and passing homeless men in alleyways. It's not uncomfortable, and the smoke doesn't hit his throat like an alien substance—it feels just like air, as pleasant as smelling something like strawberries, and whatever exactly it's doing to him, it feels  _great_.

Watching the smoke leave him as he exhales makes Peter feel briefly like a dragon, and he immediately turns to Danny and tells him so.

"I always thought that, too," Danny admits, promptly inhaling a bit more of the smoke to blow it up toward the ceiling, more purposefully like a dragon this time. "They're noble creatures. It is an honor to be likened to one."

Peter can feel the tension leave him with his next few hits, as though every single muscle in his body is relaxing one by one, every sense of obligation and worry is dying down... and it feels wonderful. He can't remember ever feeling this great—even the adrenaline rush from doing his usual  _friendly neighborhood spiderman_  duties doesn't give him this kind of feeling.

Danny staves off the smoke just long enough that Peter is about as high ( _serene_ , as he insists on putting it) as he is, and then they take turns every couple minutes or so, conversations and laughter in between.

After a point neither of them can stop grinning, and Peter keeps coming up with stupid puns every few seconds that leave Danny dissolving into giggles, falling back onto the headboard and leaning straight into Peter, shoulders knocking together and his head resting on his shoulder.

Immediately, Peter thinks to sing the chorus of  _Lean on Me_ , turning to Danny with the last line, at which they're both suddenly unable to take anything seriously at all. And with no tension in their bodies at all, they fall deeper against each other, Peter's forehead propping him up against Danny's and leaving their smiles barely two inches apart.

It only then occurs to him that his right hand is already resting on Danny's thigh, which is warm and nice and not tense at all underneath his palm. And they can feel each other's breath on their lips, and now Danny's hand is brushing Peter's hair out of his face so it only makes sense that they fall just a little more, just until their lips are brushing and their cheekbones are knocking together.

Kissing feels better than ever like this, the serenity overwhelming him and the tension completely gone from his body. Or maybe it's because it's Danny, who radiates calm and acceptance almost constantly, and who always makes him feel more comfortable with a situation with just a look, whom he can always trust to make the right decision no matter what.

It's not clashing, and it's not uneven, and it isn't desperate at all. It just feels natural, no more difficult than breathing. Peter barely has to make an effort to just let his lips move against—no,  _with_ _—_ Danny's, and he feels that it's not so much that they're making this happen as it is that it's just  _happening_. Simply because there's no reason that it shouldn't.

He likes Danny, he does. He's entertained romantic thoughts about him and harbored a bit of a crush, but he hasn't exactly been dying to do this. Now that it is happening, though, he likes it. They both  _really_  like it.

Now Danny's fingers are running slowly through Peter's hair, and Peter's fingers are absentmindedly playing with the collar of Danny's shirt, and neither of them can remember exactly when tongues came into play, but it's happening. Both of their tongues are sliding smoothly in and out of each other's mouths with each kiss and at this point it's just as intoxicating as the smoke—which gives Peter an idea.

While they're still in the middle of kissing, his hand slides off Danny's thigh and grabs the somehow-still-warm bowl from his lap. And then, just as smoothly as they began kissing, they pull apart. Just long enough for Peter to inhale a mouthful of smoke, hold it, and then turn his head back to lean forward and exhale it directly into Danny's mouth.

The slight surprise in his eyes is evident, and Peter momentarily feels proud of himself for thinking of something that Danny didn't expect. As unexpected as it was, though, Danny pretty clearly likes it, as he plays along and holds the exhaled smoke in for a moment before blowing it softly back into Peter's face.

Then they're facing each other with more than just their heads, as the giggles forcing themselves out of their lungs are making them curl in on each other. Peter's hand is on Danny's thigh again and the other one is holding the bowl, and for the next few minutes they're grinning and laughing into each other's lips and shotgunning the smoke until finally, Danny takes the bowl and moves it to the nightstand so it isn't in their way, and Peter immediately has an idea of what's going to happen. He doesn't protest at  _all_.

A little bit of effort is put forth to scoot Peter down on the bed, far enough that his head is resting on a pillow instead of wood. So now it's easier for Danny to lie next to him and kiss him, and he barely has to move to kiss his neck, lips moving just as fluidly now as they were on Peter's lips. Every bit of skin that Danny kisses feels like a more intense version of the sensation that the smoke gives him, and he keeps moving down until he's going over Peter's chest, kissing the fabric of his shirt, then further down to the sliver of skin between his shirt and his belt.

And then Danny's surprisingly smooth hands (considering they're  _iron fists_  and all) are undoing his belt, pushing his jeans and boxers down with ease, and—

" _Danny_."

No one's ever gotten him off before, so it's a brand new feeling to have something other than his own hands touch him, and it snaps Peter out of his calmness for a moment. But then Danny kisses the head of his cock once and almost immediately deepthroats him (which is a lot easier with him facing the foot end of the bed), and Peter can't even think to clutch at the bedsheets because he's overwhelmed with how great it feels.

Watching Danny bob up and down, his hair falling over the sides of his face even when he tries to look up at Peter, gets him painfully hard to contrast the absolute lack of tension everywhere else. He can't even move his hips upward because Danny, without even really meaning to, has them pinned down.

After a few minutes, Danny licks the underside of his cock and Peter's head falls back, a grin on his lips shaping the moan he lets out, and his hands go for Danny's hair, gently tugging him up on the bed so he can kiss him again.

Still, their lips move like water instead of fire, and it's sickeningly sweet even as Peter starts unzipping Danny's jeans and fumbling with it, at which Danny laughs and helps him with it. They're still grinning and giggling and kissing and inhaling the smoke that's just left in the air while they shrug their pants off all the way. Peter has trouble kicking the left leg of his pants off of his foot and Danny laughs at him again, promptly shifting to straddle him and pull their shirts off.

He's rocking the cleft of his ass against Peter's erection when he bends down and asks, "Do you have vaseline in your nightstand?"

To which he smirks and lazily replies, "What teenage boy doesn't?"

Danny finds it within about ten seconds despite not being in a hurry at all, and Peter can't say he finds it surprising how easily he's able to just lube-up his cock and then sink down on it.

All at once, they both let their heads fall back and then exhale sharply, and then in a motion so quick Peter barely registers it, Danny tilts his hips and shifts his knees and leans forward until his forearms are on either side of Peter's chest and his cock is sandwiched between them.

He vaguely wonders how much experience Danny has with this, and either way he's glad that Danny's taking control because otherwise Peter would have no idea what he was doing, even in this state.

Danny begins rutting his hips, starting off slow, and Peter exhales again. It's less sharp this time and more in a state of bliss, his lips tugging upward into a smile again. His fingers curl around the other boy's waist and he keeps his eyes open (though heavy-lidded) so he can see the rapture pulling Danny's features tight—it's so refreshing seeing him like this, and he knows that it must feel extremely good, so—

"I think I'd like to ride you, next time time," he breathes, and his breath reaches Danny's lips with how close their faces are.

He doesn't seem at all surprised that Peter wants there to be a next time.

Neither of them are terribly concerned with getting off so much as they are with simply making each other feel good in the moment, but when they do fall apart in each other's arms, their eyes are locked and their smiles haven't faded. It's still natural and it's bliss, and Danny laughs when he's done spilling all over Peter's chest because of how good he feels and because it immediately occurs to him that it looks like a web.

When he mentions that to Peter a moment later, they're both holding each other and giggling and waiting for the post-orgasm high to wear off.

The smoke from Danny's mystic plant has died down at this point, but the effects from it are still present in both of them. Peter can't believe how great he feels.

"Thank you," he ends up muttering into Danny's hair a minute later as they're cuddling side-by-side. "For, you know, being there. Letting me forget about... everything."

"You're the only one who can let yourself forget," Danny tells him, shifting closer and nuzzling his nose into the hollow of Peter's cheek. "I just helped."

Instead of coming back with some witty remark, Peter internally decides that he'll never get tired of Danny being such a hippie and arches his neck to kiss the side of his mouth.

And then Peter is shamelessly peppering kisses all over the bottom half of Danny's face, until—

A noise that is undoubtedly the front door being opened and slammed shut comes from downstairs.

"Aunt May's home," Peter half-groans.

"I feel like it would only be respectful, at the very least, to put our clothes back on at this point."

Agreeing, though reluctant, Peter goes to wipe off the semen that's still streaked across his abdomen before getting dressed. Danny does the same, and then they simultaneously realizes that sex has made them  _really_  hungry and that Aunt May will hopefully be making dinner soon.

Only when they see Aunt May give them a thin-lipped grin downstairs, however, do they realize that they put on each other's shirts.


End file.
